Farrago Fraydio AudioLog Series
Transcript silence Please give me a transcript a_hole Please give me a transcript a_coffin Please give me a transcript a_river Please give me a transcript a_man Please give me a transcript a_clock Dearest listener, have you been eagerly anticipating the answer to the alternate present’s riddle? Here it is: “a clock”. No surprise to a Listener as astute as you, is it. The vagaries and whims of the gentle currents of Time are nothing compared to the whirling eddies of the three pillars of accuracy. Time, after all, is barely even a real thing in the face of so many layers of reality, reliability and relevancy. One would not blame a Listener, even one as gnostic as yourself, for falling for the temptation to order things into neat little linear sets of this happened, and then THIS happened, and so on ad infinitum. Even these little messages in a bottle, Listener, dangle the bait of linealilty to you, and courteously maintain the same levels of reality, reliability and relevancy between them. Do you find these soothing, Listener, to not have to worry about the various metrics by which you might judge facts? One wonders, of course, what level you interpret my words at. Am I real, Listener? Do I exist outside of a narrative or ontological conceit? And if so, do I exist in the same realm you do, or one of the layers of narrative that we all are muddling about in? What do I do when I’m not recording, if i am more than a mere narrative conceit? Do I tend flowers, Listener? Do I bake bread in the early morning sunlight? One does wonder about the assumptions you bring to the table, Listener. To look at another metric, how reliable am I, Listener? Do my confident words belie a perspective just as confused and fumbling as your own? Am I lying outright to you, Listener? Or, perhaps as more appropriate to my station, withholding information in the hopes you’ll be lead astray through no act of untruth? Do I, like one of the more controversial figures in the metanarrative, snicker softly to myself as I parade information to you intended to be less than useless? And finally, I will leave it as an exercise to the Listener to determine how relevant I am. Perhaps some piece of future knowledge will shed Light on that for you. But with that, it is time for us to part. Before I go, a riddle: “I have three feet but I can't walk; I tell you things but cannot talk; Sometimes I bend but I'm mostly straight. I'm like a scale but can't tell your weight. What am I?” Tune in next time to find out. the_yellow_yard Please give me a transcript an_apple Please give me a transcript a_peacock Please give me a transcript an_egg Dear listener, have you been eagerly anticipating the answer to last sweeps’ riddle? Here it is: “an egg”. Not the kind normally associated with this particular group of meta-players either, I assure you. And with that, I bring you to today’s topic. Imagine, if you will, a group of gods, the metaplayers I alluded to above, each with their own sphere of perfect influence, rallying around a singular goal: Debugging all of reality, and using a simulation of that reality to test particularly dangerous fixes or features. A less cultured listener, of course, might find it hard to believe that reality was something debuggable. On the opposite end, you find those who might not readily differentiate between a debuggable reality and a simulation. After all, can those in a simulation truly prove or disprove the nature of their reality? And therein lies the struggle this group of godly would-be-saviors face: Is it right to subject a simulation to all manner of careless or cruel events? If it is, is it somehow more right than subjecting ‘reality’ to those self-same events? Or is it less? And what would happen, one wonders, should a being subject to this cruel simulation, break free their bonds to seek vengeance against an uncaring creator? But now, it is time for us to part. But before I go: a riddle. “The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space. The beginning of every end, the end of every place. What am I?”? Tune in next time to find out. the_letter_e Dearest listener, have you been eagerly anticipating the answer to last century’s riddle? Here it is: “the letter e”. Not what you were expecting was it? One wonders, too, if you expect the truth behind the possibility of a simulated God breaking their bonds for righteous vengeance? No matter. Today’s topic is one near and dear to my heart, speaking metaphorically and aspectally, of course: What does ‘identity’ mean? If one follow the various timelines, the multiverses, the alternate realities, one begins to see the ebb and flow of all the different possibilities existing for a single being. Is a being still “themself” if they have experienced entirely different things, have entirely different motivations and entirely different access to power? Conversely, are beings truly separate if they are united under a single, unwavering purpose? As a trivial example, imagine a single being who is god and devil, who is both allied and against the same group of people, who has a thousand thousand origins, each with their own motivation. How could you identify this miasma of alternatives as the same being? Is it the color scheme? The ‘face’, as it were? The ‘name’? A voice? A hair style? An attitude of utter defiance? Who can say? Of course, it goes without saying that the converse example is far from trivial. Whether you wish to examine a being that exists across multiple bodies, or a being that brings whole generations to their moral truth, the concept of minds, hive or not, is a complex one, and not suited for this heart-to-heart we’ve been having. Which means, sadly, that it is time to part. But before I go: a riddle. “What belongs to you, but everyone else uses it? ” Tune in next time to find out. your_name Dearest listener, have you been eagerly awaiting the answer to tomorrow’s riddle? Here it is: “Your name”. Here’s hoping you actually have one, listener, or you would find yourself in quite the bind should you encounter The Deacon. One wonders if you realized that esteemed personage was one of the figures examined in tommorow’s broadcast. No matter. Today we will focus on the second figure in the converse example from before, of generations brought into alignment under a single moral truth. Like all moral truths, you will not find complete compliance. After all, even “natural” moral truths against murder will find those who rebel. And something as UNnatural as “plant trees” can find all sorts of reasons and justifications for rebellion. Ironic, isn’t it, that snakes are put in situations where they might rebel against fruit trees. One wonders if the knowledge gained from this is worth it, or if only those who rebel against their better natures obtain this truth. There are so many REASONs to rebel, of course. Various flaws in character, such as greed, ambition, or malice. Flaws of upbringing, of being raised in a cult dedicated to breaking the unnatural moral truth brought to society. Genuinely belief that society’s moral truth is incorrect. And. Of course. The greatest reason of them all to rebel is Nidhogg’s singular life purpose to spread and grow being snipped at the root, as it were. Life gone wild purified to be less selfish and corruptive. A society in chaos, left purposeless, with no darwinian pressure to expand. What would happen in such a place, one is left to wonder. What chaos, what calamity? But enough of trivialities, it is time to part. But before I go: a riddle. “What grows above and below?” Tune in next time to find out. name Please give me a transcript a_tree Dearest listener, have you been eagerly awaiting the answer to last month’s riddle? Here it is: “A Tree”. Do you feel the urge to plant any as we speak? One must wonder if your moral compass swings that way, after all. True north is so hard to find these days, after all. Which brings us to today’s topic: Being lost. You might know of a Land, shrouded in obfuscations to true paths, that is entirely about being Lost. We speak, of course, of more than mere physical location, but of becoming unmoored from societal, moral or even personal guidelines, lost in a hedonistic maze of non-obligations. Could such a Lost Soul be guided back towards moral truth? Or would they inevitably become even more lost, with a compass pointing straight towards that which is fundamentally untrue? And more importantly, which of us is to say where north truly lies. Think on it, dearest listener, and while you do, think also on today’s riddle. “What is greater than me, but worse than an echidna; the dead eat it always, but if a live man eats it he’ll die slowly?” Tune in next time to see if your compass pointed true. nothing Dearest listener, have you been eagerly awaiting the answer to last month’s riddle? Here it is: “nothing”. Category:Missing TranscriptCategory:AudioLog